Angel Romero
|caption1 = |username = xXXA_GamerXXx #8204|type = Character|status = Active|hero_name = Hand Over Fist|age = 16|birthday = March 4th|gender = Male|height = 5 foot 7 inches|weight = N/A|blood_type = 0+|ethinicity = Texas, US|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA highschool|school_year = First Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Balloon Hands|description at will he can make his hands bigger by blowing on his thumbs. He can make them big enough that his palm is as tall as his face, but of course he has to have the time and energy to get them there. He can blow up one or both hands at a time. Of course his hands would get heavier, which means it takes more energy to swing them, but more inertia|description = 1}} Appearance Picture supplied General Appearance He usually wears light clothing; the kind you'd see in a gym. In the winter you might sport him wearing a red parka that matches his boxing shorts. He's got a medium build to him. drawn by user Arcane#1314 Costumed Appearance He's got red boxing shorts with a white trim along with fingerless gloves that stretch with his hand. No shirt Personality Angel has a confidence problem, but not the kind you might think. He isn't lacking any confidence, he's got too much. There ain't nothing you can do to break his confidence. You can break all his bones, but he's still gonna fight like nothing was wrong. This can build into brazenness as his confidence will blur his vision. Even though he's a boxer he finds himself not thinking about that next move, but instead still focused on what his opponent just did. He runs like a train. His decisions are set on rails. Nothing will stop him from making a decision except his own brakes or something colossal. This brazenness doesn't blur his foresight when it comes to friends. Making and caring for friends is the one thing that he can keep his focus on. He'll do anything to help a friend. The person he cares for the most is his mom. He's the definition of a momma's boy. If his mom says it there ain't much that will convince him it ain't true. If someone so much as mutters his mom's name in a bad tone he'll be on there case and they won't be havin' a good rest of the day. Risks are the first thing Angel goes for in decision making. If there's a possibility it might help him or maybe even someone else he'll take it wether it kills him or not. Character Background Angel was born in Texas, but moved to Japan at the age of 1. Despite living across the planet Angel's family frequently traveled back to Texas to visit family giving him an interesting mix of Japanese and Texas culture. With his dad traveling frequently Angel spent most of his young days with his mom. If he needed anything 99% of the time you'd see Angel go straight for mom. Angel was always looking for a risk to take and boxing was his outlit. Not only did it fit his attitude, but it also paired up with his quirk. Boxing wasn't the only extracurricular Angel checked out. He also did racing a passion that still follows him. Nothing else though did Angel enjoy as much as boxing. When he has some time off you'll most likely find him training in some way. His boxing prowess wasn't enough for Angel. He wanted to use that talent to help other people and UA was what he needed. He applied as soon as humanly possible, and that's where his life truly began. Aspects # Aggressive Fighter # Momma's boy # Risk taker Stat Points Quirk Quirk Name Balloon hands At will, he can make his hands bigger by blowing on his thumbs. He can make them big enough that his palm is as tall as his face, but of course he has to have the time and energy to get them there. He can blow up one or both hands at a time. Of course his hands would get heavier, which means it takes more energy to swing them, but more inertia Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Player Characters Category:Student